


Priscilla Grows Heavy with Your Child

by Dark_Turn_of_Mind



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Aftercare, Breastplay, Creampie, F/M, Fucking Her Into Labor, Gentle Fdom, Kissing, Lore - Freeform, Missionary Position, Monster Girl, Nursing, Oral Creampie, Pregnant Sex, Throat Fucking, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, dragon girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Turn_of_Mind/pseuds/Dark_Turn_of_Mind
Summary: All characters in this script are 18+
Relationships: Chosen Undead/Crossbreed Priscilla
Kudos: 17





	Priscilla Grows Heavy with Your Child

**Author's Note:**

> Pronunciation Guide:
> 
> Ariamis: Air-'E'-ah-məs
> 
> Formatting Key:
> 
> (Notes, guidelines, and vocal tones)
> 
> [Sounds]
> 
> {Optional SFX}
> 
> *Emphasis*
> 
> Hold the last audible vowel in words with a tilde (~) at the end.  
> Examples: and~ = aaaand // me~ = meeee // close~ = cloooose

(gentle, curious tone)  
What is it, my love? [soft giggle] Thine eyes seem drawn to something. Could it be, perhaps, that thou art admiring the swollen bulge that houses the fruits of our labor?

[giggle]

Come now, my darling. I can sense by the way thy hand caresses my prominence that thou art as eager as I to welcome our child unto the land. Don’t dare deny it. [soft chuckle] The two of us shall surely be parents before long.

[long gentle kiss]

And I can hardly wait to bear the healthy babe thou’st planted *deep* within my tender womb. Even now, I can feel it writhe and hasten forth to its delivery. [soft kiss] I thank thee for this auspicious gift.

[continued kissing and moaning]

But . . . if truth be told . . . I wish to ask something of thee before my loins produce thine heir. Though I am heavy with child, and my labor may be imminent, I wish for thee to take me . . . here and now . . . so I may serve as sheath but once more before I am set upon by the pains of childbirth. Wilt thou honor my request? Wilt thou sink into my perfect pussy one last time?

[giggle]

I expected nothing less from thee. Thou art a kind and gentle lover, indeed. I love thee with all my aching heart. [sensual kiss] And my pussy shall accept thee in kind.

[continued kissing and moaning]

[gasp as you break the kiss]

Oh! But what’s this? [disappointed moan] Thou art soft and tender betwixt thine legs. Tsk tsk tsk. I shall have to coax it back to life if thou art intent on sating me. Come, my love. I shall harden thy shaft with my hot, *wet* mouth.

[giggles and moans as you kiss down his body to his cock]

My my. Even flaccid, thine member is impressive indeed. [soft chuckle] I shall never tire of this exchange between us. [soft kiss upon his cockhead] Thine cock—[kiss]—at the mercy of my tender lips.

[continued cock kisses with some giggling mixed in]

Tis a joy to service thee in this way. And I shall perform my duty, with nay a sign of restraint. [kiss] Lay back, my darling. Allow me to breathe life into this tired cock.

[improv blowjob sounds; start slow and gradually pick up the pack, moaning throughout]

Oh, my darling! Oh, my love. Thou art growing long and hard once more. And such fragrance! [gasp] I’m beholden to thy scent!

[continued blowjob sounds, with moaning]

Moan out for me, my undead lover. I shall bringeth thee to ruin soon enough.

[continued blowjob sounds; gasp as you taste his precum leak into your mouth]

[sigh as you release his cock from your mouth] By the father! Thou art leaking so generously for me. Dost thou love me *that* much? [soft chuckle] So eager. I should like to reward thee in kind . . . and drinketh thine essence straight from the source.

[eager sucking sounds; take a few moments to swallow as you progress]

[gagging sound as he bucks his hips into your face]

[gasp as he withdraws] No, no. Tis alright, my love. Buck those powerful hips for me. I am more than willing to receive all thou hast to give. [gentle sigh] Now . . . fuck my face. Do not hold back.

[improv deep throat sounds; lots of gagging and struggling, but don’t forget to enjoy it]

[gasp as he withdraws, followed by haggard deep breaths]

Thou art nearing the brink, art thee not? [giggle] I can feel thy pulse—hear thy moans. [sigh] Tis time, my love. My one and only. Thrust forth into my gaping maw, and shoot thine essence down my throat! Do it! I want it! Cum for me!

[intense deep throat sounds; let out a few moans as you sense his cock begin to jerk]

[moan out as he ejaculates, taking care to keep swallowing as his load fills your throat]

[satisfied sigh as he withdraws, followed by a few haggard coughs and a final gulp of cum]

(satisfied tone)  
Oh my . . . oh my lord. I’ve nay felt such warmth fill my belly before today. [sigh] And the way thou called my name unto the night. [giggle] I can see thou art as pleased as I. [sigh] Come. Taste the seed that stains my lips. Kiss me, my love.

[long moaning kiss, with a shy giggle mixed in]

[sigh as you break the kiss] Well . . . we’d best not tarry any longer. Thou art still hard as can be, and . . . and I still drip with anticipation for what’s to come. [soft kiss] Hurry, darling. Lay me down and take me like the wailing whore I am.

(short pause)

Take care, my love. Take care not to harm our child. Prop thyself up with thine arms—that’s it. There we are. Now, let me just guide thee to my—[moan]—to my . . .

[long passionate moan as he penetrates you]

(passionate tone)  
Thou art in me to the hilt! [sigh] Indeed, I shall never tire of any of this. [giggle] Rut me now, my darling. Don’t relent. Make me take it. [gasp] I am nay but a broodmare . . . and a sleeve for thy cock. Use me as such.

[gentle moans and gasps as he slowly fucks you]

Yes . . . yes . . . yes . . . as father Ariamis intended. [moan] Even heavy with child, thou still findeth me desirable. [giggle] Thou art—[moan]—truly a kindred spirit of this land. My love . . . my one true love. Fuck me. Fuck me harder!

[accelerated moaning as he picks up the pace]

Gods almighty! Thou art—[crying moan]—thou art so powerful! I—I love thee so much! [pained gasp] I belong to thee! That’s it, that’s it darling. Keep going.

[continued moaning and gasping]

My love—I beg of thee. Lean forth and—[moan]—let me suckle thee. I wish for thee to taste my swollen nipples. Please—[gasp]—please feed from me. [giggle] Yes! That’s it! Yes!

[long sensual moans and surprised gasps and giggles as you nurse him]

Oh yes! Oh my—[shocked gasp]—Oh! I feel it! I feel my milk spilling forth. [moan] Drink it! Drink from me, my love. Oh my lord, yes! [loud cry]

[continued moaning and gasping]

Moan into my breasts! Let me hear what it is thou art feeling! I wish to know! [moan] Gods, I wish to know!

[continued moaning and gasping]

There we are. There~ we are. Drink up, my love. Every last drop. That’s~ it. I have—[sigh]—I have filled thee with my milk. [giggle] I think it’s time thou filled me with thy milk as well. [moan] Don’t dare deny it, darling. Even now, I can feel the hearty pulse resonating from within thy manhood. Thou art close, surely. I can sense thine fertile load building within the tip of thy cock.

[passionate moans and gasps as you approach your own climax]

And I’m there as well. Gods, I’m there as well! [desperate moan] My one true love—father of our child—I beseech thee! Let loose thy scalding ropes of cum *deep* inside my writhing folds! Let it warm my aching loins! Let it sooth my lurching passage! Do it, my love! Cum inside me! Bathe my pregnant pussy!

[improv orgasm]

[heavy breathing and sighs of satisfaction as you come down]

(exhausted tone)  
Oh thank the heavens. [sigh] My heartfelt thanks to thee, my love. Always so generous with thy seed. [giggle] No, I haven’t forgotten. Thou art always eager to fill me to the brim. I shall nay doubt thee—not this day, nor any day henceforth. Come . . . withdraw so I might kiss thee.

[long passionate moan as he pulls out of you]

[sigh] I love thee. [gentle kiss] I love thee with all my aching heart. [passionate kiss] I shall be with thee, now and forever more. [moaning kiss] No one—not anyone—shall stand betwixt us, my love. I shall—[pained groan]

Tis nothing. Twas nay but our child causing some distress. [giggle] It grows restless within me. I think . . . I think—Oh~!

[moan as he peppers your pregnant belly with kisses]

Thou art kissing my swollen paunch! [moan] Yes. [giggle] Keep going.

[happy moans and giggles as he continues to kiss your belly]

That’s it. That’s it. Let our child be reminded of the—[pained moan]

[sharp gasps and breaths as the pain intensifies]

(pained tone)  
Something’s—[groan]—something’s wrong. I feel—[groan]—oh gods. I—I believe it’s happening. I—[pained moan]—thou hath sent me into labor. [intense groan] I can feel . . . something warm and wet spilling betwixt my legs.

[long pained groan]

And I don’t believe it to be thy cum. [moan] Oh, my love . . . my water has broken. [groan] Tis time. Tis time for us to become parents. [pained giggle] Don’t be fearful. Come, kiss me. Take the pain from my trembling lips.

[long groaning kiss]

Hold me. [shuddering gasp] Hold me as I birth our babe. [nervous giggle] I’m so happy. I’m so—[groan]—so happy to be a mother. [sensual kiss] Finally. After all these years. I—

[intense moan of pain as your contractions begin]

Oh gods! Oh gods! It’s—[cry of pain]—I can’t . . . anymore! Fuck! [shuddering moan] I’m scared . . . stay with me. Please, just . . . just . . . look in my eyes, and . . . just . . .

[passionate scream of sheer pain; put everything you’ve got into this one; make the listener believe you’re in labor]


End file.
